Frozen Frost
by Inquillarchment
Summary: Three years after the massive blizzard Elsa accidentally created in Arendelle, all is well. But, just what would she do when she finds someone so similar to her?
1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note: Hi guys! After reading a lot of fanfics, I finally made my own! It has a working title, unless anyone likes the title. So speak up! Feel free to point out corrections and criticize my work. I just ship Jelsa so hard. Ahahhahahha okay.**

* * *

_**Elsa**_

The duties of the queen was one of the things that now kept Elsa close to isolated. But, of course, Anna would be there to bother her or bring her some papers.

But this time, it was different. "Hey, Elsa." She smiled, handing a letter to Elsa."Olaf found this at the foot of the gates, aaand it seemed to be addressed to you."

"Hmm?" Elsa smiled and faced her sister, taking the letter. She opened it, read it once and read it out loud. "To the queen of Arendelle,

"Greetings, your majesty. I write to you now to inform you of a great presence to come your way, and even go for a visit. I wish to tell you this so that you would not be too surprised of his arrival. He would probably pass by the day after tomorrow." Was all it said. No address, no signature, but a splat of black at the edge.

"So, who is it from?" Asked Anna curiously as her sister folded the paper and placed it on her desk.

"There wasn't any signature." Elsa said. "That's odd. Don't you think?" She continued.

Anna shrugged and suddenly smiled. "So does this mean we're having a ball?" She asked excitedly.

Elsa laughed at Anna's giddiness. "We're not sure if it's an official letter yet" She said as Anna shrugged and smiled at her.

"I hope it's real" she laughed, and skipped out.

Elsa looked at the letter, as Anna left, and felt a pang of anxiety wash over her. What if this was actually a joke? What if this wasn't? What "great presence" is the letter talking about?

She took a deep breath and looked out the window. Arendelle was covered in a blanket of snow. It wasn't her doing, since it was actually winter. She admired the beauty of her kingdom. The children played in the snow, people cleared paths, and others drank hot chocolate.

"Real or not, we'll just prepare a ball." She whispered to herself. Besides, it's been a long time since their last ball. She smiled and touched the window, tiny spirals of frost coming out of her palm.

Elsa looked shocked, and withdrew her hand quickly. She had never done that before. What shocked her the most was the writing on it: _Hello_

She held her hand to her chest and walked away, stupefied of what happened.  
_A ghost? _she thought walking to the ballroom to inform the servants of the ball. _No. Don't be ridiculous, Elsa. There's no such thing as ghosts_.

Her trail of thoughts were cut short by Anna's excited squeal. "We're having a party?" She asked, beaming at her sister.

Elsa smiled back nervously and nodded.

Anna tilted her head as her smile faded "What's wrong?" She asked, seeing through Elsa's smile.

Elsa sighed "It's nothing, Anna, really" she went for the smile again.

She looked at her suspiciously "Hmm.. If you say so." She said.

"Yes. Now, what are you doing here?"

"Oh I was looking for Kristoff, have you seen him?"

"No, not at all."

And with that, Anna was off. Elsa walked to her room, as the strong wind made her hair fly behind her.

She continued to walk until she reached her room. That's when the realization hit her. _how was there strong wind in the hall?_, she thought. Another strong wind rushed in her room just before she fully closed the door.

She nervously laughed at herself "I'm just probably ima—" She saw a wisp of white by her balcony door. She stood frozen in place. "W-who's there?" She demanded.  
No answer.

"Show yourself!"

Still no answer.

Elsa sighed, calming down. So it _was _her imagination.

There was a knock at her door. "Elsa? Are you okay in there? You're acting weird." It was Anna.

"Yeah. Yeah, I'm okay." Elsa said through the door.

"Umm, can I come in?"

"Oh sure, go ahead."

There was a click on the doorknob, and it opened revealing Anna and Olaf. "So," she smiled at her. "Me and Olaf had decided that we'd plan the ball! You really need a break sometimes, Elsa. I mean it's been three years since you've got to be... Well, free."

The idea of taking a break was wonderful, but she still had a lot to do. "Don't be ridiculous be ridiculous! I've had a fair share of brakes already," Elsa laughed.

Anna raised an eyebrow, and crossed her arms. "For example?"

Elsa opened her mouth to give one, but she had nothing. "Besides, I still have a lot of papers to go through." She reasoned.

"You said you were already ahead!" Anna complained. "You need to go outside sometime, maybe go to the ice castle or something." She Whined. "Me and Olaf would take care of things."

"Yeah! And you could be back by the day after tomorrow, right in time for the party!" Olaf said, smiling "And Marshmallow misses you!"

Anna took her sister's hands."It'll be alright. We won't mess things up. I promise."

Elsa felt another rush of wind and remembered the ghost. "Well... Okay, but I'll be back shortly."

Anna jumped and beamed at her "You want us to bring you there?"

"The party, Anna."

She giggled. "Okay, okay. I promise it'll be just perfect!" She clapped her hands together and said excitedly, "Ooh this is going to be great!" With that, she was off.

Elsa rubbed her temples, grinning slightly. "Oh Anna," she chuckled.

* * *

Marshmallow suddenly awoke from its deep sleep at the sight of its creator, the Snow Queen, Elsa. "Hey there big guy, how've you been?" Elsa said as she walked up the stairs to her castle.

"Hello," it said, with what looked like a smile on its face.

"Nice to see you," she smiled, reaching her hand out to the giant snowman.

"Mhmm," it nodded as if to say, _nice to see you too_, and placing his finger on Elsa's palm.

Elsa continued to walk up the steps and got in, waving at Marshmallow. The doors shut close and she turned around, just in time to catch a glimpse of the same white hair as the one she saw at her room.

She gasped and quickly ran to follow the figure. Once she got by the stairs, it disappeared again. "What?" She tilted her head.

She shrugged and calmly climbed up the stairs to the balcony. She felt a series of memories rush into her mind as she saw the broken chandelier still lying where it had broken three years ago.

Elsa's face turned sad and she remembered the two men who tried to kill her. The spikes were there, but they were cut off to get the man out of it, she supposed. The door to the balcony was still broken, a huge block of ice near the edge of it. She remembered the storm in Arendelle, and how Anna sacrificed herself just to save her.

The room was still blackish yellow. Elsa felt snow swirling around her. As the years passed, she learned that the flurry that appears around her when she's upset was a protection.

She thought of how she was all ready to die. She remembered hearing Hans unsheathe his sword, and her not caring if she died. She thought she deserved it then, it was for Anna, who—she thought— was dead. She remembered the warm rush of blood as she heard Anna's voice, and the fear she felt when she saw Anna frozen before her. She would've never forgiven herself if Anna never went back to normal.

She shook the memories off, inhaling deeply and exhaling once. "The past is in the past," She reminded herself "All is well now." She reassured herself.

With a wave of her hand, she fixed the chandelier, thawed out the spikes, and fixed the door and the balcony itself. She added some few touches, some furnishing to make the place more livable. A table and some chairs, a new bedroom. Sitting down on the bed, she took in her surroundings, admiring her own work.

Nothing could possibly disturb her now. Elsa looked at her hands."Why do I have you? Why do i have these kind of powers? Is this a curse?"

If there was anything that the ice castle did, it was remind her of her past. Her parents, and Anna. She again reminisced her past, getting the horrible news that her parents didn't make it. Then it struck her — What if their parents were still actually alive? What if they didn't actually drown? They never actually found the body, didn't they? But she shook her head and dismissed the nostalgia.

She created human-sized ice statues of herself, Anna and her parents at the side of the room. "If only you were still alive," she whispered, looking down on her feet.

She tried to make them move, but only succeeded on making the Elsa statue move. She sighed and laughed. It actually felt nice to be at the castle.

"Impressive," a male voice said.


	2. Chapter 2

Elsa gasped, accidentally using her power on the boy, who _Flew_ high above.

"Woah, woah, woah! Calm down, your highness," He said, floating around.

Then his eyes became wide. "You can see me?" He said flying close.

Elsa was at loss of words, so she just nodded. She stared at the boy with awe, he had white, messy hair that stuck a bit up at the top. His skin was pale, as if he was never exposed to the sun. His blue eyes shone, as he walked cautiously towards Elsa. He also wore a blue hoodie that seemed to have the same pattern of snowflakes thats whirled out from under her palm before. Brown jeans, and a hooked staff with blue on it. "W-who are you?" Elsa finally said.

"Uh, I'm Jack Frost." He said, tilting his head. "But you can really see and hear me?" He started to smile.

It was so ridiculous that Elsa laughed. "That can't be. Jack Frost is _not_ real."

Jack smirked. "Oh c'mon! You obviously think I'm real. You can see me!" He chirped.

"What do you mean— oh it doesn't matter. I'm probably hallucinating. I should go back," she said, walking to the balcony to check how long she's been gone. It was already night! How could she have stayed there doing nothing for hours."Oh god, oh god, oh god," Elsa muttered as she quickly went to the gates.

"Hey! Come back, Queen!" Jack as suddenly in front of her.

"Okay. Stop addressing me like that. Just call me Elsa. And I have to go back to the castle, I have a lot to do." She said quickly as she pushed past Jack.

Everything went to a stop. He _was_ real! Elsa stared at him, wide-eyed. "W-wait, how could I touch you?"

He shrugged, "Because I'm real?" He suggested.

"No. No you are not real." She said firmly. She shook her head and ran down the stairs. "Bye Marshmallow!" She called, running down the flight of stairs.

"Buhye," The huge creature said.

"Elsa! I'm seriously real! Look!" Jack caught up to her and touched her shoulder.

She felt a weird warmth and quickly drew away. "No, you're not." She glared at him, running towards the village.

Jack grinned. "If I wasn't real, would I be able to do this?" He asked, taking Elsa's arm, and flying up.

Elsa gasped. "Hey! Put me down!" She screeched. But she hung still, for her own sake. "Okay. Okay. You're real. So iplease/i just put me down,"

"What? Are you seriously saying that you are not enjoying the view?" He snorted, and Elsa looked down at Arendelle, the glow of lights were soft, but the castle looked unbelievable.

She just stared in awe. Even if she was the queen, she never saw her village in this perspective.

"Awestruck? Well Elsie, jus—"

"Don't call me that," She glared at him, "Just call me Elsa."

He looked disappointed. "Okay Elsa, hang on." He took his staff out and stood on it, bringing Elsa behind him.

"Woah—" Elsa clung on to him for balance. She watched her kingdom with wide eyes, amazed that she never noticed these things before now. She was suddenly back to reality. "Wait. Wait. Would you please bring me back to the balcony of my room?" She asked as politely as she could.

"Hm... Let me thi—nope." He chuckled.

"Excuse me?" She said, suddenly furious.

"I was just joking! Calm down, Elsa."

Elsa sighed, but smiled anyway. She went inside her room from the balcony without a word. She waved at Jack, just before she closed the door. As he also waved back. Pacing around her room, she wondered how crazy she's becoming. Jack Frost? Real? She was just probably dreaming that... But it felt so real. The only thing that calmed her now is just simply to put her head on her palms, looking down.

There was a sudden knock on the door and Elsa's eyes shot down the door. Ice had formed between the small space between the floor and the door. "Elsa? Are you back?" Anna said through the door. "And umm, I think you should know that your door is frozen shut." She added.

"Okay, wait a second—"

"One! It's been a second!" Anna squealed and laughed. She sometimes remind Elsa of Olaf.

Elsa chuckled and thawed the ice. She stepped towards the door and opened it, revealing her sister. "How was the planning?" She asked.

Anna nodded her head."It was great. But more importantly, how did you get back here? I didn't see you by the gates, I was there for the last two hours!" She said, tilting her head.

"That doesn't matter."

"'Course it does," Her eyes suddenly became curious. "Did you fly?" she joked.

"Well, yeah." Elsa said, smiling. As she realized what she just said, she shook her head. "I mean, of course not!"

"Whatever you say," She narrowed her eyes. "Okay! Well, wear something different and pretty tomorrow."

* * *

The next night, Elsa wore a powder blue long-sleeved dress, and a darker blue bodice. Her bodice had a peculiar design on the centre. A trail of glittering cloth ran from her right shoulder to her left waist. A big snowflake rested on the end of the cloth at her shoulder, and smaller bits of actual snowflakes decorated the cloth. A ribbon necklace hung on her neck with a round peridot as the charm.

She had a very thin light blue cloak, starting from her back going down to the floor and trailing behind her by two feet.

Her hair was in a braid that spiralled the back of her head like a flower. Bits of hair fell from her forehead. That part of her hair was always like that. It has been really stubborn, so she just didn't mind it since it didn't fall to her eyes.

"Woah Elsa, you look amazing!" Anna said, looking at her older sister.

"Thank you. You're looking amazing yourself, Anna." It was true. Anna wore grassy yellow sleeveless dress, with a dark green bodice with side-sleeves. Gloves that reached to her elbow covered her hands and arms.

The sides of her hair was done in two french braids, becoming a braided bun at her back. A green ribbon was tied around her bun.

Anna giggled and looked to her. "Thank you,"

Elsa looked around. "Well, you did a really good job." She commended. The place was beautiful. Everything seemed to be just perfect.

Anna blushed, "Well. Olaf helped me you know." She said sheepishly.

"Hey there. You look different." Jack—who suddenly appeared by Elsa's side— said, touching Elsa's braid.

She flinched at his touch. "Woah— you again?" She said, facing him.

Jack laughed. "You do realize that you're talking to air, right?"

"What?"

"Elsa? Who are you talking to?" Anna asked, reminding her sister that she was still there.

"Can't you see him?" She gestured at Jack, but which seemed to be empty air to Anna.

"Umm... Who?"

"Jack Frost! He's right here,"

At that, Jack was seriously laughing hard.

"You know Jack Frost isn't real."

Elsa put her hand to her head and glared at Jack. "No, I think it was just my imagination." She said firmly.

Anna stared at her as if she was crazy. She shook her head and touched her sister's shoulder. "Don't let the stress get to you."

She nodded.

_**Jack**_

Once the guests start arriving, Jack flew around, excited. Admiring the people and the castle. He watched the people dance, and laughed once in a while. He didn't exactly feel like staying there. Besides, he's only been there and Elsa's balcony. He casually walked out to the halls, admiring everything there.

He reached A room where a portrait was covered in black cloth. "Hey, what's that?" He asked himself curiously. Lifting the cloth carefully, he saw the faces of a lady who looked like Elsa, and a man. He wondered if they were her parents.

And then it struck to him. They were the statues Elsa attempted to give life to,but she seemed so sad. Jack decided to ask her about that when the party's over.

Now walking, he went to other rooms, but none of them actually interested him. Then he saw Elsa's room.

He suddenly had a flashback of the last four years. He remembered Elsa, sad and alone. Wishing he could got there to be with her, telling her that he knew how it felt to be alone. He stared at the window that he used to look through just to see her.

He remembered how his heart pounded while touching the side of her window, hoping that one day she would notice.

That she would _believe._

The memory of that made him smile, knowing that he can now go in the castle and actually be seen by the girl he never knew the name of before yesterday. Well, he never had a chance to hear her name since no one actually spoke of her name outside, or he was never there to hear. The windows of the castle was so tightly closed that not a single word can slip out to the wind.

He breathed in, realization setting in. He could actually talk to the girl he had been watching for years. he would never be the boy who was invisible to her anymore.

He felt happy and excited. Flying to back to the ballroom, a boy—probably about Elsa's age— was walking from the gates towards the corridors.

"You know the plan," He said. For some odd reason Jack had a bad feeling he'd seen this guy before.

* * *

**Author's Note: you guys made my day, haha! Thanks for following and giving positiver reviews. Sorry about Elsa and Anna's dresses. I'm not good at coming up with these things. I'll try to draw it for you all sometime :)**

_**Fun Fact**: Peridot is thought to strengthen life, bring about prosperity, growth, and increase openness. Peridot is also believed to help one to understand relationships, and to alleviate depression, anger, fear, jealousy and anxiety_**.**


	3. Chapter 3

Jack decided to stay there a bit longer and listen.

"Prince Hitch. Are you sure this idea of yours would work?" A guard, standing beside the boy asked.

"You dare question my judgement?" Hitch asked, looking at his guard with intense anger.

The guard shrank back and shook his head.

"This time. This time, I won't get overpowered by some girl."

Jack gasped and accidentally flew past them, making a gust of wind pass the prince and his men.

Jack hurriedly looked for Elsa. But he couldn't find her anywhere. He hated being invisible to those who didn't believe. He could've asked some people and found Elsa by now.

At the corner of his eye, he saw Prince Hitch coming in the ballroom. People made a path for him.

He started panicking as he searched the crowd for Elsa. Not by the tables full of different kinds of chocolate—but Anna was there—, and not by her throne! Jack threw his arms up in exasperation.

Then he saw it— the boy was already speaking to Elsa. _No, no, no_! He thought. But he can't go to her now. So he decided to fly up her room.

As he sat there, he thought of how guardians or immortals like him can't be with mortals. It was against the law, then again, he's Jack Frost.

* * *

_**Elsa**_

She stared at him, he seemed familiar but she was positive that she has never met a boy with reddish brown hair with black streaks. "Oh, uh, welcome to Arendelle," Elsa said.

Just as the music was starting, Hitch held out his hand. "Do you dance?" He asked.

Out of politeness, Elsa nodded and took his hand.

He was honestly a good dancer, so Elsa didn't have to do so much as look graceful. He spun her and exchanged partners, until at the last song, they were back to the same pair.

Hitch smiled "Hi,"

"Hi." Elsa smiled back.

Throughout the night, Elsa and Hitch just talked, and talked. At some point, Anna approached them. "Elsa! Who's this?" Anna asked, elbowing her sister lightly. But Anna too, felt that he looked familiar and felt a rush of hatred to the prince.

"This is Prince Hitch." She said, noticing her sister's reaction. "Hitch, Anna. Anna, Hitch."

"I have something to tell you, privately." Anna said, narrowing her eyes at Hitch.

"Okay, see you then," She said to Hitch, as he bowed.

A few flights of stairs later, Elsa finally spoke up. "What in the world do you need to tell me that is as private as this, Anna?" She laughed, but when her sister faced her, a look of seriousness masked her always-happy face.

"I don't like him for you," Anna said.

Elsa stared at her incredulously. "What? Have you gone out of your mind? I don't like him!"

Anna raised her eyebrow, while crossing her arms.

She blushed. "What? You know I don't think like that! I just met him, genius."

"And?"

Elsa looked away.

"Ha! I knew it! But Elsa, you can't." Anna said, her voice a note higher than usual. Her eyes shone, pleadingly.

"I—"

"Yes, yes. I know I've been trying to force you to find your true love, but I have a bad feeling about this Hitch." Anna reasoned. She sucked in a breath."Do you feel any sudden warmth when you make contact, like holding his hand?"

"Umm, n—" Suddenly, Jack Frost was behind Anna.

"Jack?" Elsa tilted her head.

"What?" She looked behind her. Jack was suddenly gesturing as if to say, _no, no, shhh!_

"Nothing, I thought I— nothing." She said. "We should get back, people might start looking for us, you go ahead, I need to look for something just quick," She rushed her sister out and watched her as she disappeared down the stairs.

She turned to Jack. Isn't he ever going to appear normally? In a way that he doesn't startle anyone?

"Alright, what's wrong?"

"I don't trust the guy either. You see, I heard his conversat—"

"You were _eavesdropping_?"

"No, no, no. What I mean is that I was passing by outside and I just heard them." He said in a defensive way, making Elsa roll her eyes.

"You can't judge people yet."

"He said he wont let himself become overpowered by a girl _again_."

"Anna and I aren't the only girls in the kingdom, Frost."

"But I saw how Anna punched him three—" he quickly covered his mouth.

"Wait, what?" Her eyes were wide.

Jack just shook his head and left, leaving Elsa alone to think of what he said. It was when he heard knocking on the door when she realized how long she's been standing there.

* * *

Elsa had never thought how Jack has been invisible to her all this years. Since when did he start watching her? She felt awkwardly self-conscious now that she learned that Jack has been always there.

Her thoughts was interrupted when she accidentally bumped into someone, and almost fell backwards. But, the man who she bumped into her, had caught her.

She stared at him, only realizing a minute later that she was staring at Hitch. "I'm sorry, your majesty, I didn't mean to bump into you," he said, pulling her upright and bowing.

"I should be the one apologizing, Hitch, as I was the one who wasn't looking where I was going. So I apologize," she said, nodding. Looking up, she smiled at him.

"What brings you here anyway." She asked, withdrawing her.

"I was looking for you,"

She smiled at him. "Oh, well, I'm here."

"I was wondering if uhh," He said, rubbing the back of his neck. "You could show me around the castle?" He smiled sheepishly.

"Why not?" She said, gesturing Hitch to follow her.

"NO!" Jack shouted, but he ended up getting ignored by Elsa.

He tried to bump into Hitch but he just simply passed through. He groaned. "Elsa! It's a bad idea." But they were too far away for Elsa to hear.

* * *

"What's this?" Hitch was asking, pointing to Elsa's old bedroom door.

"This is—was my bedroom door before I became queen." Elsa said, looking down. She thought of the time she wasn't allowed to any contact with Anna.

He tilted his head, pretending to be concerned. "What's wrong, E—"he coughed, as if the name made him choke. "Elsa." He said.

"It's nothing," she took his arm and led him away from the room. "There's still more rooms that are much interesting than this one." She insisted.

He shrugged, smiling. For he knew that reminding her of her past made her old, forgotten fear come back. He then saw a room, the room that had the picture of Elsa and Anna's parents, covered. "Hey, what's in here?"

Elsa looked in the room, and again, looked down.

"What's under this cloth?"

"It's a portrait of our parents."

"Why do you look so sad?"

"They... They're dead." She looked away.

"I'm so sorry," he said, taking Elsa's hand.

Elsa shook her head, "It's alright." She said, closing her hand over Hitch's.  
"I'm truly sorry, I did'—"

Elsa sadly laughed "it's fine,"

With a feeling of shock, she felt her get pulled against Hitch. She was trapped in a hug. "I'm really sorry." He whispered, making Elsa's face red. She could see exactly over his shoulder.

The next thing she knew, Jack was there, pushing her out of Hitch's embrace.

"H-hey!" She shouted at Jack who was behind Hitch.

Hitch spoke up, "Sorry." He muttered, looking away.

"No, no. I didn't mean you," Elsa said, glaring at Jack, who, was doing his own glaring at Her.

"I'll be with you in a minute, Hitch." She said, gritting her teeth.

Jack gestured her to follow him. So she did, trying hard not to freeze anything.

He led her to the balcony. "What the hell do you think you're doing, _Queen_?" He spat mockingly.

"What?!" She said, throwing her hands up. She accidentally sent icicles towards Jack. Luckily, He was agile enough to avoid it.

"Woah!" He complained, flying towards her. He grabbed her shoulders. "He's a danger to you!"

"What are you? My mother?" She said, then realizing how she sounded like Anna. Standing up straight, she took a deep breath and reasoned out calmly. "Is there something wrong? How do you know. And screw the 'I heard him' reasons!" She crossed her arms, waiting for a answer she knew he couldn't give.

Jack looked hurt at what she said. He just shook his head. "Fine. But don't say I didn't warn you." With that, he flew away.

And that was possibly the last time Elsa saw him—eyes filled with hurt.

* * *

**Author's Note: Heyy guys! you'd soon learn why I named him Hitch. SOOOOOON. Any guesses?**


	4. Chapter 4

**Author's Note: Hi guys~ Finally Chappie 4! :3 sorry for the long delay, I kinda forgot my email and I honestly don't have Wi-Fi yet, but in the meantime, chappie 4 awaits! *o***

* * *

**_Jack_**

Jack can't get the picture of Elsa with Hitch out of his mind, and how she glared at him. His eyes burned with fury. He wished he can punch that prince, but he knew better than to do that. He can't.

He knew that if he did, his fist would just pass through. Navigating his way towards the Northern Mountains, he filled his thoughts with Elsa, all his attempts to see her was destroyed by that moment. He curled his hands into fists as he landed at the side of the mountain.

He shouted as loud as he can, not caring if his shouts would cause an avalanche. It did. But it was the biggest mistake he ever made. An avalanche started. He forgot on how his voice actually does affect the mountains.

_CRASH! _Something went. Jack looked down from the peak of the mountain. "Oh no." He murmured as he saw Elsa's ice castle— or what was left of it. Everything was covered in snow. He couldn't even get the tiniest glimpse of any part of the castle — it was gone.

Jack bit his lip and flew to the sight. He touched the snow for it to subside, just enough to show the bits of the castle. Scared, he ran away from the scene. He didn't mean to destroy it, he didn't mean to cause the avalanche. He ran fast, he didn't exactly know where, but he just did. He jumped and flew, making his way to the forest. Landing by the trees with what seemed to be frozen dew drops on their vines, he hit his head on the tree, whispering "Stupid, stupid, stupid!".

"I second that statement," said a familiar voice. Jack looked up and saw Bunny, leaning against one of the trees. "So, what've you done this time, mate?" He asked.

"Bunny? Is that you? Why are you here?"

He sighed. "I can't just let you hit yourself unconscious on that tree, now can I? It would be hard for the tree to be hurt with your hard head." He chuckled at his own joke.

Jack rolled his eyes but smiled anyway. "It's nothing, really."

He looked at jack, crossing his arms, as if saying _Oh really?_

"Fine, I accidentally caused an avalanche that destroyed this ice castle made by Elsa, who happens to be the love of my life!" He babbled as quickly as he could.

Too bad, because Bunny heard it. "You did what?" He asked, his eyes widening.

"I didn't mean to!" He whined, his head down.

"Look, mate, the only way to fix this is that you tell her."

"She'd despise me,"

"She'll understand better if you don't hide it from her."

"But—"

"Your choice, mate." And with that, he was gone. Jack was alone again, thinking of his next move.

He can't confront Elsa, she made it pretty clear that she didn't want to see him, even if she didn't say so. He didn't feel like doing anything at all. He leaned on his staff, looking at an empty space. Gesturing with his hand, he made snowflakes fall and pointed his staff towards the trees, making frosted patterns of snowflakes on them. He chuckled and continue to decorate the whole space, building a snowman, and two forts. He laughed and smiled as he made it, forgetting all of his worries. Just a few hours later, he had himself a whole playground made of snow and Ice! A frozen slide here, forts there, an igloo here, and beautiful spiralling patterns on everything.

He flew around his work, laughing. He rested on a tree branch, watching the moon. He asked a silent question to the man in the moon, why aren't I contented with this kind of life?/ With that, he drifted off to sleep.

* * *

**_Elsa_**

Elsa walked around with the prince again, laughing occasionally as he talked on how he almost tripped over his feet. By the looks of things, he seemed to be desperate to make conversation. "Okay, okay." She laughed, "How do you like it here, anyway?" She asked nervously.

"It's absolutely amazing," Hitch said, smiling. "Just like you."

"Great," She realized his added statement. "What?" She asked, tilting her head.

He laughed. "Nothing," As they passed by the gates.

"It's getting dark, I think you better be going," Elsa smiled, and waved at him as he walked backwards, waving back.

"See you tomorrow, Queen." He called out and walked away.

"So. When's the wedding?" Anna asked mockingly. How she got there? Elsa had no clue, but she was standing there, her arms crossed.

"What?" Elsa asked, while the gates closed. She shook her head and walked past Anna. "I just showed him aro—"

Anna sighed and hugged her sister. "Just don't make the same mistake that I made," She said, smiling and walking to her room.

Elsa simply smiled and went back to her own room. It can't be avoided that she pass by the room where her parents' portrait is. She felt a tight feeling in her chest while walking past the room. Everything in the hall seemed quieter, much peaceful for some odd reason. To drown out any unusual feeling, she hummed.

She felt much better getting back to her room. She sighed and turned the doorknob, excited for some reason. Looking around, her excitement was replaced with a sad, empty feeling. Even if she only actually talked to him for a short while, she felt a longing for Jack Frost. The image of his hurt face won't get out of her mind. She regretted getting mad at him. But what did he care about her life? She was busy arguing with herself that she almost thought she saw a wisp of white hair by the window. "Jack?" She whispered.  
Elsa shook her head. "Can't be." She laughed at herself, but she couldn't help checking by the window. She felt a mixture of relief and disappointment when she saw nothing there. She paced around the room, not knowing what to do now, considering that she can't really sleep.

Maybe she could look for him and say how ridiculous and how she wasn't exactly thinking at that time. Maybe he would laugh and say it was alright. Well, it's not like he doesn't feel hurt, she reminded herself. Was she really dense enough to think that Jack would've taken this lightly?

Her thoughts were again disturbed by a familiar knock on the door, followed by a giggle.  
"Come in," Elsa said, nodding. "What's wrong?"

Anna kind of blushed. "Is it okay if I stay the night here, I'm kind of scared..." She looked down, smiling sheepishly.

Her sister smiled and patted her back. "Go ahead, I don't mind— what's making you scared, anyway?"

Anna looked as if she got even redder as she sat on the bed. She whispered "n-nightmare."

"Tell me about it."

"Well, we were in our room— the old room we shared as kids. Then there was this weird shadow by the window. But when I blinked hard and rubbed my eyes, it was gone and _Hans_ was standing in front of you with his sword aimed at your heart and For some odd reason, I can't move... He stabbed you, and he went to me. I was still paralyzed when he tried to choke me — and I woke up. It felt so real I didn't know what to do when I woke up, so I went to look for you."

Elsa tried to smile encouragingly, but she herself was startled by her dream. "It's just, umm, dream, Anna. It's not real." Though she said this, she knew that some dreams meant something, especially if she actually felt it was so real. "Hans is no match for us, now is he?"

Anna laughed halfheartedly. "That _is _true."

"I don't feel really sleepy at the moment so you go sleep, I'll just be by the balcony, okay?"

She nodded, feeling safer already. Just before Elsa went out the balcony, "Hey sis?" She called out.

"Hmm?"

"Thanks a bunch," She smiled. And her sister nodded, smiling.

* * *

Outside, it was very quiet. The night sky was so beautiful, and the village glowed with a soft light— kids' night-lights, probably. Elsa sighed at the beauty. Even if her balcony was the last place she saw Jack, it still made her felt relaxed.

She leaned on the railings. She missed him so much, and she knew it. It would be really nice if she could just see him again and apologize.

That's it! All she had to do was apologize. It's not that bad for a plan, right? She smiled. Just as she walked back, she heard a very unfamiliar voice.

"Do you really think Jack Frost wants to see you again, hmm?" It said. Elsa saw darkness swirl by the edge of her vision. She whirled around to face the darkness.

"Who are you?" Her eyes narrowed as she readied herself if she needed to defend herself.

The shadow laughed and appeared to be a man, with ash-grey skin and pitch black hair. He wore all black, and had elf-like ears. "I am fear, my name is Pitch." He grinned.

"Fear? What do you mean?" She lowered her hands, watching him cautiously.

Pitch sighed. "You've met Jack Frost, he's a guardian and he's in charge of winter, while I might not be called a guardian — but I am in charge for fear and nightmares." He laughed.

Elsa gulped, did he know of her fear? She hid her nervousness and faced him. "And, you are here for what reason?" She raised an eyebrow.

He smirked. "Oooh masked bravery, hmm? Why not take that mask of and just face your fear?"

She gritted her teeth and stood straight. "I won't let my fear control me." She said firmly.

He chuckled "We'll see_, Snow Queen._" And with that, he disappeared into the night.

Elsa shook her head, and went in, sitting on the edge of the bed. She looked at Anna, who was peacefully sleeping beside her. What if Jack actually doesn't want to see her? maybe Jack had a talk with Pitch? Were they close or something?

She shook her head and sighed. She felt horrible, maybe she could ask Anna to watch her work for her tomorrow. She felt like going back to the Ice castle — it was the only place, besides her balcony, she could be calm in.

She suddenly thought of something — if Jack was a part of a fairytale, then Pitch should be one too!

Elsa tried to look for the book. She sighed and looked at Anna again. "I'll see you later, I'll just be at the castle library. And she strode out the room quietly.

Pitch appeared by Anna's side, grinning. He touched Anna's dream and it instantly turned into another nightmare. He laughed and disappeared again.

* * *

It was very, very quiet inside the library. Elsa clicked on the lights and started to look for the fairytale book. She looked and looked, she almost gave up until she found a really thick book. She felt excitement rush through her.

Taking it off its shelf, she almost fell over. The book was really _heavy. _She huffed as she set it on one of the tables.

"Pitch... Pitch.." She whispered, flipping through the pages quickly. She caught a glimpse of his name. "Aha! Pitch... Black?" She said in a confused whisper. She gasped as she remembered the fairytale. Her eyes widened, and panic rose up her. "Oh no—"

The next second, she heard screaming.


	5. Chapter 5

**Author's Note: Ahahahaha I love ya guys ;D don't worry, I'll update it again soon! Getting tense on the next happenings? And to that guess, we'll see *evil laugh***

**Ehm. Enjoy!**

* * *

"Anna!" Elsa gasped and ran back to her room, leaving the book on the table.

She ran as fast as she could to find Anna panting, tears streaming down her face. She looked at Elsa with shock, she jumped out of the bed to hug Elsa. "You're here. You're alive. You're fine," she sobbed and laughed at the same time.

"What happened? You worried me!" She smiled. Hugging her sister tight whilst patting her back.

"Where were you? You scared me — it was just a dream.." She seemed to be talking to herself already.

"Nightma—" she realized what just happened, and looked back to find Pitch standing by the balcony door, laughing. Elsa pulled away and sprinted to the balcony in pure anger. "SHOW YOURSELF!" She shouted with so much power, Anna who stood in shock, shrank back.

They both seemed to hear the odd laughing, considering that Anna's eyes widen. "W-What was that, Els?" She whispered.

Elsa felt the fear in her sister's voice, causing her to become more furious. "Now, now, calm down, Your Maj—" Pitch's voice was cut off by Elsa's voice.

"Don't you dare mock me with that." She said through gritted teeth. At the sight of the smallest bit of unusual, dark she shot icicles toward that direction. But it seemed to just pass through it.

He obviously got annoyed, he appeared fully and glared at Elsa — who was also doing her own glaring. "You don't want me to be your enemy, Elsa." He said. Swiftly, he grabbed Elsa's arm. "I am fear. You don't know the things I can do to your beloved sister." He hissed.

Elsa gasped, trying to keep her glare.

Pitch grinned, amused by the courage she was keeping up with. "Or your little Jack," he chuckled.

Elsa pulled on her arm. "Let go." She said.

Pitch raised an eyebrow and threw her inside her room. "Okay," he shrugged and disappeared.

"E-Elsa! Are you okay?" Anna ran to her, she snapped out of her trance.

She got thrown by a chair, which she crashed on. She groaned in pain. "I'm — I'm okay." She said, gritting her teeth.

Anna was shivering, as she watched her sister. "Who was that? So.. Jack Frost was really real?" She whispered.

Her sister nodded. "If you remember him, you'd remember Pitch Black." She said, clutching a part of her arm which got slashed by the broken chair at her back.

"Are you su—" her eyes widened at the sight of her arm. "Elsa! You're bleeding." Anna exclaimed, starting to panic.

"What?" She took her hand off her arm and looked at it in the moonlight. It was red. "It's fine, I'll be fine." She sighed.

* * *

After wrapping Elsa's wound with clean cloth, they went to the library. "Pitch Black." Elsa pointed out in the book. "He's the cause of your nightmares, Anna." She said.

Anna looked scared, but she spoke up anyway. "No wonder it was always about losing you again/." She whispered, and looked at Elsa.

She sighed. "This is bad... We need to be extra cautious about people." She said and looked at Anna hopefully. "Maybe prince Hitch could help us?"

She groaned. "But Elsa!" She whined.

"We need all the help we can get! And if you can see him— then maybe everyone could. He's the boogie man, Anna." She reasoned.

"Why don't you ask Jack Frost?" Anna asked, suddenly excited to meet him.

"What? No!" She said in a panic. "I mean, I— uhh... Don't know where he is! Besides, only people who believe in him can see him." She smiled.

"So you believe in him?" Anna grinned, raising an eyebrow. "I believe and—" What Elsa said finally sunk in. "What do you mean by 'No'?" She asked, narrowing her eyes.

Elsa shook her head. "Forget about him already! I'll go get Hitch at the morning."  
"But I don't trust him!"

"Let's get some sleep." She said, ignoring her sister's complaining.

* * *

_Jack_

Jack woke up very early, just in time to watch the sunrise. He found it beautiful, but he liked sunset better. He sighed as he stared at the sun rising by slowly, taking its time. He wished he could stay at that moment forever. The sun halfway up the sky, him laying down on a branch, relaxing — nothing to worry about.

As the sun was fully in the sky, Jacks smiled and decided to fly around for a while. He looked at the little snow playground he built and smiled even wider. For some odd reason, he seemed happier in the morning. Oh well, there's nothing wrong about that. He flew towards Arendelle, into the village. There was already kids in the blanket of snow, playing and laughing. He was amused to see them. It was nice to see them enjoy winter while it lasts. He chuckled and threw a snowball at one of the kids. The little girl crouched down and gathered up some snow. Jack flew up and laughed as she threw the snowball at her friend who was making a snowman.

He walked around the village, quietly laughing as the children he bothered threw snowballs at each other.

Jack whistled as he passed by an ice sculpture of a little boy. _Oh, _he thought, remembering Elsa's Ice castle. He bit his lip, deciding if he'd go to the castle and see her again. "No," he told himself. Walking again, he felt as if someone was watching and following him. He stopped dead in his tracks and looked back. _Him again?_ he thought as he saw Hitch. Could he even see him? He narrowed his eyes as he flew to the forest.  
When he was sure no one could see them — and the prince _was_ following him— he grabbed him by the shoulders and pinned him against a tree. "Aha! I knew you were following me." He said. He was a bit surprised that he could touch Hitch.

"Woah, woah, calm down, Frost." He said, and grinning. "Well, seems like you noticed." He chuckled.

"What do you want?"

"Why don't you put me down, and we'll talk?" He suggested.

"Why don't you just tell me, or I'll freeze you, hmm?" He hissed.

"Okay o—"

"Fool!" Pitch was suddenly there. "You are not to tell him!"

Jack was so shocked he dropped the prince. "You!" He shouted.

"Yes, yes. As you guessed, this is the man who—" Pitch cut himself. "We're here to inform you of something,_ Jack Frost."_ He hissed at the name.

Jack raised an eyebrow. "And why am I supposed to care?"

"Shame." He said. "I thought you cared about the Queen and her sister." He said, turning his back and then smirking. "Let us go, Hans."

Jack gasped and flew in front of them. "What have you done to Elsa?" He hissed.

Pitch chuckled. "Nothing yet, but I thought you did not care?"

He gritted his teeth. "What did you do to her?" He demanded.

"I just wanted to tell you that I had a little chat with the Queen, and she told me how she never ever/ wanted to see you again."

It sounded so ridiculous, Jack laughed. "You're lying,"

"I wish I was, Jack. I wish I was." He shook his head.

Jack narrowed his eyes, suddenly becoming nervous. "But.."

"Oh I just remembered, she's visiting the Ice Castle later." He laughed, disappearing with Hans by his side.

He stood there in shock. Elsa doesn't want to see him again? Did she stop believing? What would she say when she saw the castle? He paced around, rubbing his temples. "No, no, no, no!" He said.

He took a deep breath. He knew what he had to do — see Elsa.

Or maybe he should just stay by the wreck? Nope. He's going to look for Elsa.

* * *

It was already afternoon when Jack got there. Time sure flies fast. He took a deep breath and knocked by the balcony. "Elsa?" He called.

The door opened, but it wasn't Elsa.

Anna gasped as she saw him. "J-Jack Frost?" Her eyes widened, getting excited. "Oh my— You're real!" She exclaimed and gestured for him to come in.

"You can see me?" He smiled wide. "You believe?" He whispered.

Anna nodded. "You might be looking for Elsa." She stated.

Jack nodded and tilted his head. "Isn't this Elsa's room?" He looked around and saw the broken chair. "What happened there?" He asked, getting worried. "Are you okay?"

Anna chuckled and her face turned anxious. "It's not me. It's Elsa." She told Jack what happened the night before, and telling him Elsa's gone to look for Hitch.

Jack flew back, covering his mouth. "She can't. She won't find him anywhere. He disappeared with Pitch." He said, explaining how Hitch is really Hans and that Pitch has persuaded him on working for him. "She's not safe... But Pitch said she was going to her castle." He said, suddenly confused.

"Yeah she is, later maybe at night." She shrugged. She was about to say something again but Jack was already flying out.

"See you around, Anna!" He called out.


	6. Chapter 6

Jack flew as fast as he can, looking for Elsa. "Elsa?" He'd call now and then. He almost explored the whole village when he thought he saw Elsa going into the forest. And he was soglad that she did not find Hans—or Hitch. He set on foot, following Elsa into the forest. Before he could approach her, he thought of how he'd see her. He sighed. "Screw it." He whispered to himself, took a deep breath and ran to her.

"Elsa!" He said, touching her shoulder.

She turned, and smiled. "Jack?" She whispered in bewilderment. "You.. Uh.. What are you doing here?" But no matter what she did, she can't hide her happiness from Jack.

He beamed at her, catching her in a hug. "Oh Elsa... Pitch said you never wanted to see me again," he whispered in her ear.

"Pitch? He told you what?" She said, flinching as Jack touched her injured arm — her left arm.

Jack looked at her shoulder "What happened?" He said, and remembered the broken chair in her room. "Elsa," he said firmly. "What did Pitch do to you?"  
Elsa looked kind of redder than usual. _Did she blush? Jack_ asked himself. "He threw me," She said, looking down at her feet. "Are you _concerned?" _She asked him so suddenly, he also blushed.

He rubbed the back of his neck and smiled sheepishly at her. "I.. Uh.. Yeah."

"I actually wanted to look for you and... Apologize for what I said that night." She said, hugging Jack.

He felt genuinely happy at this. He chuckled and walked with her, forgetting all about he destroyed castle.

Remembering his encounter with Pitch and Hans, he told Elsa all about it. About how Hitch could see him because of Pitch.

"No wonder he had streaks of black in his hair," she realized and started to tell him about her encounter.

Anna coming in her room; her encounter with Pitch; going to the library; Anna's nightmares, and finally— Pitch throwing her back in the room because she sent icicles at his direction but it just passed through.

"You've got some guts, Elsa," he commended. "You stood up to Pitch just like that!"

Elsa looked as if she blushed, looking down at her feet. "Well, it was really stupid of me though," She countered, pointing at her injured arm. "I got myself hurt." She laughed without humour.

Jack smiled, and for the very first time he was certain everything would go right.

* * *

They were both laughing as they reached the now broken Ice castle. Elsa had just looked up and gasped. "What happened?" She whispered, covering her mouth.

Jack was ready for this. He took a deep breath and touched Elsa's shoulder. "Els..." He said, looking down.

She looked at him, eyes sad.

"I'm so sorry Elsa— It was childish of me to get upset— I shouted — I forgot that it affected the mountains— avalanche." He failed to say this in a proper sentence. And he forgot to state this calmly. He bit the inside of his lip, bracing himself for what could happen next.

"Y-you did this?" She gasped.

He nodded. And looked at her, alarmed "I didn't mean to! I'm s—"

Jack was very surprised that Elsa threw her arms around him and whispered. "Oh jack, it's okay. Everything's fine... Don't worry" She seemed to laugh and sob at the same time, but without tears.

His eyes widened as he smiled sadly and hugged her too. "Y-You're not mad? Disgusted? You don't want to not see me ever again?" He asked, chuckling. He buried his face on her shoulder, lifting her up.

"Of course I still want to see you... I'm so sorry for not trusting you — oh Jack, I told you! Even if we only talked a few times, I missed you so much."  
Jack couldn't believe what he was hearing that he had to pinch himself. _Nope, not a dream_, he confirmed. He didn't let his chance slip, he told her, no matter what her response could be. "I love you, Elsie." He whispered.

To his surprise again, she giggled and held him tighter. "I love you too, Jack," She pulled away to face him, Jack still had her lifted up. "And I told you, Frost, not to call me that!"

Jack grinned. "How about rebuilding this thing?" He gestured at what was left of the castle.

"Why not?" She said, and Jack put her down.

He pointed his staff at the wreck, and with Elsa's help, they spread the snow back in place. Elsa thawed the castle as much as she can.

With her back to Jack's they stomped on what would be the center of their/ castle. He smiled at the thought. It won't be just her/ castle, but their/ castle, the two of them. From their feet, a gigantic snowflake with Jack's swirling patterns on it formed. They both looked back at one another and smiled. As Elsa gestured the snowflake to rise, Jack waved his staff upward, creating ice pillars to rise.

Both of them made their own gestures, decorating the whole thing with snow and Ice. Jack found the place much better, much livable than the one before.  
He heard Elsa's laughter echo around. She was having fun/. He smiled and joined her, chuckling. They both spun around and around. At one point, the two of them collided and Jack caught Elsa in a hug, still giggling. She looked at him, smiling. "Hi," she said.

"Hi."

"This place is better than the one from before!"

"I know,"

Jack hadn't realized that he was staring at her until she spoke up again.

"Frosty," she said, and He snapped out of his daze.

"What?" He said, letting her go. The whole castle was already finished. Everything was so perfect. At that very moment, everything seemed to stop— he doesn't notice anything except Elsa, standing there in front of him.

She smiled at him. "Thanks," She said, probably referring to the castle.  
Jack forgot what was happening as he cupped Elsa's cheek. It was surprisingly soft and... Smooth. She was really beautiful, inside out. He smiled. She looked up at him, resting her hands on his shoulders, and tiptoeing so that her face was in level with Jack's. He leaned in slowly. The moment was so perfect, he couldn't believe it was happening. Their lips almost touched, but the sound of slow clapping made them both whip their heads to the sound.

The clapping sound was followed by a dark and evil sound of laughter. "Ah, our two lovebirds finally realizing what they felt," Pitch appeared out of the shadows. Darkness filled the place. "Didn't I tell one of you that the other didn't want to see him anymore?" He smirked.

Jack stepped in front of Elsa. "You lied/," he snarled. "As always."

Pitch chuckled. "You desperate fool. Can't you see that at some point you'd have to hurt and leave the girl? Hmm?"

"I will not do such thing!" He narrowed his eyes.

"Oh but you will, whether you like it or not, Jack Frost."

Jack held Elsa's hand, keeping her behind him, although he could feel that she did not like being hidden when she knew she could help. "You don't dictate my life, Pitch."

Pitch suddenly laughed again. "But one of you is mortal, yes?" He grinned evilly, turning his back to them.

The realization struck Jack like an arrow through the heart. "I-I don't—" he stuttered, gripping his staff tight and keeping. Elsa close.

The surrounding went darker. "Ah, poor Jack Frost, alone again forever as his beloved Elsa dies." Pitch disappeared and reappeared by the side, causing Elsa to stand back to back with Jack. She narrowed her eyes. "But Elsa," He appeared in front of Elsa, lifting her chin. "As you grow old, Jack won't have any inte—"

"That's a lie," She hissed, pushing him hard and shooting ice from her hand, which just passed through him again.

Pitch growled, striding towards the far end. "Idiocy does not impress me, Snow Queen." He said bitterly. "Haven't you learned that your powers are nothing against me— although it is very, truly annoying." He added in a mutter.

"What do you want, Pitch?" Jack said through gritted teeth.

Pitch whirled around as he beamed at them. "Nothing, nothing at all, Frost." He said and chuckled. "Wouldn't you think fear would conquer you soon, Elsa, dear?"

Jack felt Elsa shake her head. "No." She said firmly.

He ignored the answer, and created black sand horses. "Fear is beautiful, isn't it? You'd just feel your heart shrink as terror rises up in you, no? At times, as you face your gravest fear, you might feel as if your world would , you'd even feel paralyzed. But how about those little fears you feel, so suddenly that you can't understand why?"

Jack narrowed his eyes, trying to figure out what Pitch's going for.

"Can't you see that fear _controls_ your life!" He said so loudly, it echoed throughout the whole castle. He went to face Elsa, Jack following him with his eyes. "Fear makes you do things, Elsa. Don't you realize? Fear of losing your sister made you protect her from when you were a child, until _now._

"Fear of being feared forces you to act how you are now." Pitch grinned as he saw Elsa's face get even more paler.

Jack saw Elsa's eyes widen."No! Anna —" She was walking towards nothing, only to be cut off by nothingness. Jack pointed his staff at Pitch. "What are you doing to her?

He shrugged. "Her fear,"

She was sobbing now, kneeling down, hand on her head. "Elsa! It's not real!" He shouted, walking cautiously toward her, watching Pitch. He send out a fury of sparking ice at his direction and Pitch completely disappeared, bringing his darkness with him.

But Elsa continued to sob on the ground.

* * *

**Author's Note: I know! It was that close! But you must wait. Good things comes to those who wait. please excuse my grammar (if there's anything wrong with it.) OH AND IM MAKING ELSANNA SHORT *lemons***


	7. Chapter 7

**Author's Note: Hey guys! Sorry I took so long, I am now going to update earlier since it's vacation and all. Anyway here's a new Chappie!**

* * *

_Elsa_

_She was suddenly back at the old castle, Anna was there with her, the surroundings red. She looked at her sister while she spoke without words. A few moments later she could finally make out words... Was she yelling?_

_"Get away from me! Monster!" Anna said, stepping away from Elsa._

_She was startled by her statement. She walked towards her. "No! Anna—"_

_"Stop! Stay where you are!"_

_"What has gotten into you?" Anna isn't normally like this, in fact, she was never like this._

_"You're a monster! You— you almost killed me and those men!" She cried._

_"I didn't mean to. Anna please, listen to me!" Elsa pleaded. "Please, please. I'm your sister, I—"_

_"Sister?"she snorted. "I don't remember having a monster for a sister." She said bitterly. " I don't know you anymore."_

_Elsa reached for her. A blast of Ice came out of her hand, hitting Anna. She crumpled to the ground, quickly freezing to death._

_"A-Anna." She whispered, walking towards her. She kneeled beside her. "I didn't mean to..." She said, tears filling her eyes._

Monster!_ Her brain echoed. _You monster! You kil—

"Elsa! It's not real!"

"Elsa! Wake up! It isn't real!" A distant voice shouted. She felt as if someone was shaking her. "Hey, Els, it's me, Jack." The voice said, and through her tear-filled eyes, she could  
almost make up the blurry image of a boy with white hair.

"Jack?" She whispered, rubbing her eyes. "Where-where's Anna?"

"It wasn't real. Anna's not here. It was just Pitch," He smiled and tilted his head. "What happened?"

Elsa took a deep breath and exhaled. "Anna— she died." She whispered. She still felt terrified. It was so real, but how did that happen? How was that possible? Pitch had a power that would be hard for her to overcome. He grew stronger with fear, and Elsa was easily a prey to him.

Jack caught her in a tight hug. "Elsie..." He whispered.

She let herself lean on him. He felt really warm for a guardian with Ice powers.

"D'you want to go back? We can come here again tomorrow"

"Yes, sure, okay." She said unsteadily.

* * *

Anna was there by the gates, waiting for them. Surprise was obvious on her face when Elsa ran to hug her. "Anna! You're okay, you're alive," she murmured. Relief flooded her senses at the feel of her sister, who she cannot afford to lose. They only had each other.

She chuckled halfheartedly. "Of course I am, Elsa. What made you think I'm not?"

All she had to hear was that her sister was alive, that she's still safe. Forgiveness isn't something that would come to her easily if she, herself, were to harm her sister.

Jack smiled at the sight. "You wouldn't believe me when I said you'd be fine. She kept on blabbering on how it might be a warning or something,"

"Elsa! Anna! Ooh, who's the guy with whit— Is he flying?" Olaf ran to us from inside the castle, staring at Jack, who happened to be floating in mid air.

"A talking snowman?!" He said with false surprise (Since he was grinning at him).  
Olaf continued to stare at him, his snowy mouth gaping. When Jack started to laugh, he shook his head and smiled wide."Hi! I'm Olaf—"

"And you like warm hugs!" Finishing his sentence, Jack made a bunny appear out of his palms. "I'm Jack Frost,"

"He's Elsa's _boyfriend_," Anna continued, grinning at Elsa, who looked away as she flushed bright red.

"D-don't be ridiculous!" Elsa stammered, nudging her lightly.

"What do you mean? Ouch." Jack pouted, flying in front of Her face. Elsa stepped back, surprised. A wide grin spread across his face. Probably, he found it amusing that she blushed. "I thought you loved/ me." He said in an adorable pouting face.

A sudden push made her trip and fall into his arms. She glanced back, looking at Anna, whistling guiltily. Elsa looked him, blue eyes shining in the light of the moon. "I actually do,"

"Sven?" A loud booming voice yelled. Appearing from the very side of the castle was Kristoff. He saw them and jogged his way there. "Hey guys, did—woah what is— is Elsa floating?" He said incredulously, staring at her and Jack. Of course he can't see him/, she thought.

"Can't you see Elsa's boyfriend? He caught E—" Olaf was cut off by Jack.

"He can't see me because he doesn't believe in me, Olaf." He filled in quickly.

"Elsa's _what?_" Kristoff stared at him in disbelief. "But no one's there."

Elsa pulled away from Jack, standing up straight, her face felt really hot. "Uh, what's up with Sven?" She said, hoping to change the subject as soon as she can. Considering that Kristoff was calling out like that wasn't normal.

His face turned grim, his voice so low it was almost a whisper. "Sven. He's gone. I only went to buy some carrots in the village and when I came back — he was gone. Black sand was the only thing there when I came back."

Jack's eyes widened. "Black sand? Elsa, it's got to be Pitch!"

Elsa stood there, shocked. The only possible person or creature to do that was Pitch. Anna was the one who told him. "Kristoff. The only way we could figure this out is to believe/."

He raised an eyebrow.

"You know those fairytales of Jack Frost, the Easter Bunny, Santa Claus, Sandman, and the Tooth fairy? Well they're all real, including t—"

Kristoff sighed and shook his head, walking inside the castle. By the look of things, Anna had probably brought up this topic before. The look on his face was so glum, it was contagious. He passed right through Jack and his form rippled where he passed.

The night was so dreary. Even if Elsa was positively sure that it was Pich, but how on earth will they convince Kristoff that he _does_ exist. Anna slept with Elsa again, fearful that Pitch would come to mess up her dreams again. "I just don't understand why he won't believe me! Wasn't the black sand enough proof?" She was saying, leaning her head on her palms.

"Sometimes, they don't have enough proof. But he'd see sometime." Said Elsa sadly.

"But how about Sven?"

"We'll find him. In the meantime, go to sleep."

And so she did, tucking herself under the blankets. "How 'bout you? Aren't you gonna sleep?" She asked and Elsa just sadly smiled and shook her head, heading to the balcony to hopefully see Jack.

* * *

Outside, it was dark. Only a few stars seemed to shine brightly. Even the moon was dim, n the clouds blocking it. Even the village seemed to glow a faint yellow. Not the usual kind of dark. Is it actually possible the whole place was being invaded by Pitch's nightmares? Elsa sighed. What was happening? Was this some kind of test to see if she really is worthy to be queen? Whatever it was, she was really getting enough of it.

"Elsa?" Jack was there, sitting on the railings of the balcony. Watching her anxiously. "Are you all right?"

"Jack," She smiled, to hide the anxiety. "Im okay. I was looking for you." Jack flew in front of her. Staring into his eyes, Elsa wished that everything was fine. That she could just give a moment to give her full attention to jack. But as every second ticked, Pitch gets closer to victory.

"Hey, what's up? You look worried." He asked, watching her intently. He wanted to tell her something. She could tell by the way his eyes are wide, his lips seemed to want to say something, but he's holding back.

"You want to tell me something yourself. What is it?" She countered, avoiding his question. The best thing she could do now is to avoid worrying him. Very carefully, she placed her hand on his shoulderbn, smiling.

"I asked you first." He said. He smiled when she did. It made her feel slightly better. She _could_ tell him now, about the village. _But he already had too much to think and worry about,_ a tiny voice in her head whispered.

"It's nothing. Just, um, wondering where Sven went." She accidentally said. _Dammit_, she thought.

"But the black sand..." He trailed off. He's probably trying not to make Elsa worried too, since his eyes softened and he whispered. "We'll find him soon, Els. It'll all be fine."

Elsa couldn't help but smile at the sound of his voice. It was encouraging, almost ridiculously encourage despite all the things to worry about. Behind him, she saw Anna sleeping soundly at her bed. She didn't want to close the door, since Pitch could be looming around the corner. "Yeah," she whispered.

The doors suddenly slammed shut, Jack wincing at the sound. Behind the doors, Anna seemed to wake, looking surprised and somewhat confused. She whipped her head side to side and focusing her gaze at the closed balcony door. "What if I tell you that you won't ever get him back." Darkness billowed out under the door, creating a shape of a slim human.

"Pitch." Jack hissed, grabbing Elsa's arm and pulling her behind him. This annoyed her a little, since she knows that she can protect herself.

"Jack Frost. Looks like you haven't left her, yes?" He said, walking closer towards them. At that instant, he raised his staff, in level with his chest.

"Stay away." The surrounding turned dark. Elsa could still feel Jack's hand on her arm, but could no longer see him. The sound of his voice echoed in the air.

"Hello Elsa," Pitch hissed, walking towards her. Elsa tried to step back, but Jack's firm hold lingered on her arm. She gasped as she pulled hard on her arm, not succeeding. "Oh please. You can't get away from his hold. Time technically stopped. You're trapped here with me." He chuckled and smiled. "Until my business is done."

She didn't want to show her panic. Using her powers might cause her to hit Jack, freezing him. "What the hell do you want?" She said through gritted teeth. A mini blizzard had started.

Pitch grinned, contented." Your fear."

Adrenaline rushed through Elsa's body, causing her to attempt to hit Pitch, hitting his arm. His figure disappeared with an ear-shattering screech like nails on a blackboard. Everything was back to normal. Elsa panted, escaping Jack's grip. He shook his head, looking. "What?" Blinking, he faced Elsa. "Are you ok—"

"JACK! ELSA! WHAT HAPPENED?" Anna bursted out the door, stumbling on the floor. Looking confused, she looked side to side. "Er... What?"

Elsa sighed and shook her head. "I've no idea. I feel tired," she closed her eyes and walked back to the room, clutching her hand. _It was so close_. she thought, staring anxiously.

"Elsa? What's wrong?" Anna said, sitting beside her. "Jack said he'll see what North has to say, so he left." She touched Elsa's shoulder.

She flinched at her touch. With sad, pleading eyes, Elsa looked at her sister. "Anna, I-I'm scared." She sounded like her twelve-year old self, talking to her father. She was biting her lip, hand on her chest, shaking.

Anna looked at her and took her hand, despite her protests. "Elsa. You'll be fine. You can control it." She held her hand encouragingly. Bringing Elsa's hand to her chest, she said "Love will thaw... Remember?"


End file.
